Half-blood
by ImNarnianandHalfblood
Summary: A teen girl Lucy gets attacked by a fury, and gets saved from a satyr and gets into her true home, that is "Camp Half-blood"...


She heard door's knock and made it to the door and opened the door quite wide, an old woman was the guest of her. She smiled at the old woman and gave a look saying what you want. Old lady looked into her eyes and said, "I'm your dad's mom"

"Dad's mom?" she was surprised. "How it could be?"

"Yes. I'm your dad's mom. I'm your granny" she smiled.

"How can I believe you?" Lucy questioned.

"You have to"

"Okay. Come back at evening. Mom's out and when she returns back, I'll make sure you're my granny or not" Lucy tried to shut the door but the old woman put in her leg so that the door can't be shut.

"What the" Lucy said. "Who the hell are you?"

But suddenly the old woman led her hands towards Lucy and pushed her roughly and got in and locked the door and turned back at Lucy with a wicked smile on her face.

"So daughter of Poseidon" she said in a scary way.

"Daughter of what?" Lucy asked getting up rubbing her head.

"Oh poor. I'll kill you before you go to the Camp Half-blood" old woman said pushing her hand into a big bag which was hanged down by her shoulder.

"Oh please, what is Poseii..posie..Gosh what the hell it is and Camp of blood?"

"Shut up. Don't pretend so innocent." Old woman said taking out her hand with a long dagger.

"You're a murderess" shrieked Lucy.

"For Hades" she said.

Lucy came to know that she's danger she grabbed an iron stool for defend. Old woman laughed at this and said "Come on, you can't save yourself from me" she advanced towards Lucy, Lucy raised the stool with both hands and threw it at the old woman. But the old woman escaped from the stool and grinned at her.

"Nobody can save you. Even Percy Jackson" she laughed. When Lucy heard the name Percy Jackson, she was amazed. Her mother had bought a bunch of books of Percy Jackson series for her to read but Lucy had ignored it.

"What did you say? Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, Percy your brother" she said.

"He is not my brother" Lucy said sternly. "I guess you're an insane. Talks about books and believe them. Get off my home before I call cops"

But suddenly the old woman turned herself into a fury. Lucy shrieked to see this. She wasn't in the stage of defending now. She felt her hands and legs are trembling. As the Fury was advancing the closed door was suddenly flung opened and the broken pieces of door fell on the Fury.

"What the hell?" Lucy shouted. "Owner gonna break me"

"Don't worry" a new voice said.

Fury got up again and advanced but a teen young guy jumped and threw something towards Lucy.

"Use it"

"What?" Lucy asked examining the stick. "What to do?"

"Kill her with it" said the satyr.

"WHAT? With a stick?"

"Yeah. Toss it and you'll get a sword"

As the Fury was on her way to kill Lucy, Lucy tossed the stick and suddenly a long blazing sword was in her hand. She didn't get any idea about killing the fury, she strike the sword on its head and chopped fury off. The fury was cut into pieces and fell on the ground.

"Ew" Lucy said. "Hell"

"Hey, you alright?" satyr asked.

"Hm, yeah" she said looking at the small horns on his head. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Grover, senior satyr of Camp Half-Blood" he led his hand for a shake. They both shook.

"So, who is she? Why this creature tried to kill me?" Lucy asked sitting on the sofa watching the blood stink on the floor.

"She's a monster. I'll explain it later. But now…" he stopped and took the book "Percy Jackson". "Oh hm, you read about him?"

"Nah, my mom had brought me this. I hate this book" she dragged the book and threw at the corner.

"You're going to live with him" he said.

"What?" Lucy asked with tone of surprise.

"We shouldn't be here. We should be on our way to Camp Half-blood before danger occurs" he hurried. Lucy packed her dress and was ready because of his hurry.

"Come on" he dragged her hand.

"Wait, first tell me what I am? I'll not come with you leaving my mom" she said.

"Come on, your mom knows everything, she helped me coming here"

"But where is she?" demanded Lucy.

"I sent her away" Grover answered.

"Why?"

"Because, she's a mortal"

"And what I am?" Lucy asked. "Do I look like anything else?"

"Look Lucy its not the ti.."

"Just answer to my question" Lucy cut in.

"Gosh, you're a half-blood. You aren't a human; you're child of immortal and mortal"

"What?" Lucy was shocked to this.

"And now, no questions. Got it?" Grover said.

Lucy who was quite somewhat shocked to learn that she's not a human said okay, without knowledge.

They began running and got into the train to New York.

"Don't go anywhere. And have your sword with you" he whispered into her. She nodded.

They reached New York very soon because they were somewhere near to New York.

"Now what?" she asked Grover.

"We have to make it to Camp Half-Blood" answered Grover looking around to make sure they are safe.

"Camp what?" Lucy asked with a confusion look.

"Camp Half-blood" Grover said. "The only one safest place for Half-blood"

"Oh, I'm a half-blood" she said. "So who's god here, mom or dad?"

"Dad" answered Grover. "Come on now, let's catch a taxi"

"Who's my dad then?" Lucy asked.

"You're undetermined"

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you later, in Camp" Grover said and waved his hand at a taxi.

They got in the taxi and ordered to take them to the place where they direct. The driver drove his car and took them where they wanted to go.

"Ah, stop here" Grover suddenly said while Lucy was watching outside the window thinking about her mom. The driver suddenly stopped as Grover said.

They both got out and paid the money and Grover hurried the driver to get off. They both were alone on the road.

"So, it's Camp Half-blood" said Lucy.

"No. It's not. We need to run" Grover said. "Hurry up, we are late we need to go"

They heard something, a hell hound was running towards them.

"Gosh! Come on now" Grover shouted. They raced towards the Camp Half-blood. The hell hound was still chasing them.

"Run Run Run" said Grover.

"Still?" Lucy asked. "I'm tired"

"You need to."

"We could have driven the taxi inside the camp, if it's too far" Lucy said.

"He's a mortal. Mortals can't get inside the camp border. And mortals shouldn't come to know about it" said Grover running.

And finally they reached the Camp Half-blood. There was a big door saying "Camp Half-blood". They both got inside and collapsed. They both were panting. Other campers raced to see them.

"Safe at last" said Grover.

"I want water" said Lucy panting. Some campers served them with water. Lucy looked at them. They were wearing same coloured shirt saying "Camp Half-blood". Lucy was quite amazed to see this.

"Grover, is it a school?" asked Lucy. "I hate school"

"Kinda, it's a camp for half-bloods." answered Grover.

Other campers greeted her and talked nicely.

"Come on, you've got to meet Chiron" Grover said.

"Who is Chiron?" Lucy asked.

"Chiron, the activities director of Camp" Grover answered. "Now come with me."

Lucy said nothing but followed Grover.

"Hey, the gods are Egyptian gods?" Lucy asked.

"No. Greek gods" corrected Grover.

"I don't know Greek Mythology." said Lucy innocently.

Grover smiled at her and said "Soon you'll be the genius in Greek mythology"

"Hey, is Percy Jackson real?" Lucy asked as her brain flashed.

"Yes, he's son of Poseidon. I'm the satyr who saved him." said Grover.

"Wait. Pose.. poseiuy..."

"Poseidon" said Grover.

"The Fury told me, that I'm daughter of Poseidon" Lucy said.

Grover stopped walking and looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Yeah, she said it" Lucy said.

Now Grover came to know why Chiron sent him instead of other satyr.

"Hm, who is Poseidon?" Lucy asked.

"He's one of the big three, you'll come to about him soon. There are books about Greek myths here."

"Hey, if you don't mind, are they horns?" Lucy pointed her finger at Grover's horns.

"Yes" he answered.

"How?"

"I'm a satyr. I'm half goat and human" Grover said.

"You mean Faun" Lucy said.

"Yeah, but call me Satyr"

They went down to the porch and found a centaur.

"What's that?" Lucy freaked out.

"Centaur and of course Chiron" Grover said. They both walked to him. Lucy's eyes were wide opened looking at Chiron, he had worn the same t-shirt what others had worn.

"Chiron" said Grover. Chiron looked at them both and smiled. "I've bought her to you" Grover walked away.

"Hey Grover, come back" Lucy shouted.

"Don't worry Lucy" Chiron said. "You're safe"

"Wh, what are…"

"I'm centaur, the activities director of Camp half-blood" Chiron said.

Lucy tried to smile.

"You're a half-blood." Chiron began. "You've to stay here. Don't worry about your mom, we've contacted her and she knows about us."

"My dad is a god?"

"Of course."

"But how?"

"Greek gods takes form as a regular humans and spent their times with the mortals whom they like to" Chiron said. "And your dad loved your mom and you're the result of it."

"Mom said my dad's dead"

"Yeah, she had to"

"Then, why did my dad leave my mom and me?" Lucy asked, tears began rolling down her cheek. "Why he isn't with us"

"Child, he is a god, he should live in heaven but not always in earth. It was unavoidable to him to leave you and his other children"

"He has other children too?"

"Yes"

"Who's my dad?" she knew it was Poseidon but she didn't believe the fury much.

"You need to be claimed" Chiron said. "Your dad's sign appears on your head"

"Fury said that I'm daughter of Poseidon"

Chiron said "Maybe or may not be"

"Chiron" Lucy heard a female voice behind. She whirled behind and saw a girl who was bigger than her, she had a blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Annabeth" said Chiron. "Lucy's new, can you show her around?"

Annabeth walked towards them both and said "Yes, of course" and looked at Lucy and smiled "Come along"

Lucy walked with her with lowered head.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, senior councilor of Cabin 6"

"Hm hi. I'm a half-blood" said Lucy who had nothing to say.

Annabeth laughed and said "Everyone is half-blood here."

They both walked in the forest and Annabeth showed her the 12 cabins and explained about them.

"Hey, where is Poseidon's cabin?"

Annabeth looked amazed. "There" she pointed at a cabin which was Poseidon's cabin. "Cabin 3"

Lucy looked at the cabin with interest.

"Aren't there anyone?"

"Yeah, of course, my boy friend Percy Jackson"

"What? Percy Jackson?" Lucy wondered how many times she had heard that name. "Is Percy Jackson real?"

Annabeth gave her a confused look "Yep, he is real. Why did you ask that question anyway?"

"Um, nothing" Lucy said. "The books are real; oh that's why mom had brought those books. If I were the daughter of Poseidon, Percy is my brother" she said herself.

"Where I've got to stay?"

"Now you're not claimed so you're going to stay in Hermes cabin until you're determined" Annabeth said.

"When I'm going to be claimed?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know"

"I'm tired. Would you please take me to the Hermes cabin?"

"Yeah of course" said Annabeth and took Lucy to Hermes Cabin. Annabeth introduced her to the Hermes children and others. They were quite good with Lucy.

They had their dinner and it was time for sleep. "Night. Feel free to ask anything?" smiled Annabeth.

"Thanks. Hey, can I meet Percy Jackson tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I could have showed him to you if you had told me before"

Lucy smiled at her and asked her "Can I hug you? Because I miss my mom"

Annabeth hugged her and patted on her back as she felt like her shirt's been wet by tears.

"Good night" Annabeth said.

"Good night" Lucy said and got inside Hermes cabin, a bed was ready for the use. She greeted others and got onto the bed pulling her blanket on her and closed her eyes.

She was in a dark place but suddenly she was in the beach. The waves were quite calm. She looked around nobody was there. She looked at the blue green ocean, a big wave appeared there. She felt like she gonna die. But a man came out of the wave, he was really big but his body beginning to turn small as he was walking towards her.

"Lucy" he said.

She looked at him.

"I'm Poseidon, your dad"

"My dad?"

"Yes, I'm you're dad."

Lucy walked behind instead of walking further. "No, you aren't my dad. My dad is dead. My dad's dead. You aren't my dad" she ran back crying.

"Lucy wait!" Poseidon suddenly vanished and appeared next to Lucy and stopped her. "Look daughter, I know Chiron had explained you everything about my departure from you. I really love you and your mom. I used to always look over you from heaven. I love you much daughter. But I'm not a human to dwell on earth, I'm a god, one of the big three. It's my duty to stay in Mt. Olympus. If you are angry then forgive me and you aren't a mortal to cry, you're a demigod, a minor god"

Lucy stopped crying and asked him "Dad, do you love me?"

"Yes. Of course, I love you" Poseidon said.

"Really?"

"Really I love you" he said and looked back. "I need to go back dear, my sea creatures are waiting for me. Goodbye. Take care. "

He walked back slowly and turned himself into water and in a high speed he got into the ocean.

"Dad" suddenly Lucy woke up. She wasn't in the beach; she was on bed in Hermes cabin.

Almost everyone looked at her. "Good morning" a girl who was quite bigger than her greeted her.

"Um, good morning" Lucy smiled. She got up and looked around.

"The bathroom's empty, you may shower now" the girl said.

Lucy smiled at her and got into the bathroom to give a fresh clean to her body. When she got back she found Annabeth waiting for her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, Annabeth"

"Are you ready to meet the great hero?"

"Yep"

They both set their feet out of the Hermes cabin. As they were walking Lucy said "I'm sister of Percy"

"What?" asked Annabeth looking at her.

"I had a dream, Poseidon was there. He told me that he's my father" Lucy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Lucy explained her dream to Annabeth.

"Aw. You're a child of big three then" she said.

"Yeah" Lucy smiled.

"Percy" Annabeth called out as they both reached Cabin 3.

"What?" a voice heard.

Lucy was excited to meet him.

"Come out" Annabeth said "Someone wants to meet you"

Footsteps could be heard. As they were nearing Lucy's heart began beating rapidly.

"Yes?" a young man stood before them, he was quite tall, handsome, his deep dark see eyes were quite attractive.

"Percy, this is Lucy" introduced Annabeth.

Percy looked Lucy and smiled "Hey, how you doing?"

"F…fine" Lucy said. "How are you?"

"Best." he smiled. "Whose daughter are you?"

"Po..Unclaimed" Lucy said.

Grover came there and began talking with them.

"Well, Can I meet Chiron?" Lucy asked.

"Yes why not?" Annabeth said. "You guys be talking I'll be back after showing Chiron to her"

Annabeth took Lucy to Chiron and walked away.

"Chiron"

He looked at her and smiled. Mr.D was there.

"Hello" Mr. D said. "Who are you?"

"She's Lucy. A new camper" Chiron said.

"Chiron, I've got something to tell you. I'm daughter of Poseidon. I had a dream, Poseidon was there, and he told me that he's my dad" Lucy said without a stop.

"What?" Mr. D asked.

"Yeah, he told me" Lucy said.

"It may be a trap" Mr. D insisted.

"Anyway, child I guess you are his daughter but let's wait, until you're claimed." Chiron said.

She got out without a word.

It was evening and everyone was ordered to assemble in Amphitheatre. Lucy joined Annabeth there. Everyone gathered there. Lucy knew why they were gathered, they were gathered for her claim.

"Campers!" Chiron addressed the half-bloods. "We've got a new half-blood that is Lucy"

Lucy got up and bent a bit. As she was sitting, a small ball like round thing appeared on her head. It was blue in colour, it was water, and Lucy's the daughter of Poseidon. Percy's eyes opened wide and he said "Lucy, my sister, I've got a little sister."

"Lucy the daughter of Poseidon" declared Chiron.

They all walked towards their cabins, Lucy took her bag and got into Cabin 3 and was welcomed by her brother Percy. She kept her bag on the floor and looked around.

"Lucy" Percy said emotionally. "My little sister"

"Big brother" she muttered.

They both hugged and kissed each other.

Lucy, who used to hate his name before finding him real, began loving him as her brother. She sighed with joy.


End file.
